


Shape of You

by CaptainKhan



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKhan/pseuds/CaptainKhan
Summary: We push and pull like a magnet do. Although my heart is falling too. I'm in love with your body. And last night you were in my room. And now my bedsheets smell like you.***Or, an AU based on Ed Sheeran's Shape of You. Well, kind of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, peanuts! Okay, so this is my first ever fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. I have been up for two nights straight trying to finish this. It's not my best work but its alright. Hope you guys enjoy it and hopefully, I'll upload some more stuff. Have fun reading! :)

Sam walked into Infernos hoping to let loose on this chilly yet hot, London evening. Sam had just got out of prison and had heard from contacts, that his brother was visiting friends in London. He had found out where Nathan was staying and was planning on visiting him after he had a few beers or so. It was difficult to see in the dimly lit nightclub, but he could just make out the drunken teenagers and _older_ teenagers grinding upon each other.

Sam made his way over to the bar and asked for a beer. He almost dropped his drink when he heard the bartender tell him the price.

“£5? For a beer?” Sam asked befuddled. “How much is that in dollars?”

“$6 I think… Why does it matter?” The bartender snapped. Sam dropped his beer on the counter and tried to make his way through the crowd and out of probably the smelliest club in London. As he was a few inches from the door, an older man stepped in front of him, holding his hand to Sam’s chest.

“Hey there good looking. Where are, you going?” He raised an eyebrow suggestively as he spoke. Sam removed the man’s hand from his chest as he spoke.

“Nowhere that is any of your business.” Sam pushed past the man and walked out of the club. He walked a few blocks until he found a pub that looked, and _smelled_ a lot better than that stupid club. “The Slug and Lettuce. Huh, nice name.” Sam mumbled to himself. As he walked in, a man caught his eye. He was wearing black slacks and a black shirt. His sleeves were rolled up three-quarters up his arm which, gave Sam a very nice view of his toned forearms. Sam peeled his eyes away from the man and carried on walking. What he didn’t notice is the man watching him walk away.

Sam made his way over to the bar when he heard someone shout his name.

“Sam!” He turned to see his baby brother running towards him and throwing his arms over his shoulders. “Oh, my god what are you doing here?” Nathan asked, still holding onto Sam.

“I didn’t. I was wondering around and came across this place. A lot better than that club down the block I can tell you that now.” Sam told truthfully.

“Nathan. Are you going to introduce us to your friend?” A pretty woman behind Nathan spoke. Her dark hair was tied back giving a full view of her face.

“Oh, right yeah. Sam, this is Chloe, Charlie, and you know Sully and Harry. That’s Elena, my fiancé.” Sam looked over at Nathan surprised yet unbelievably happy for his younger brother. “Everyone, this is Sam. My brother.” Chloe almost spat out her drink. “You okay Chlo?” Nathan questioned confused.

“He’s your brother?” Nathan nodded.

“Who did you think he was?” Nathan asked puzzled.

“I thought… Just the way you were holding him.” Chloe said as she wiped her mouth with a tissue. Sam and Nathan looked at each other disgusted. “In my defense, you two don’t actually look like each other.” This isn’t the first time someone thought Sam and Nathan were a couple. It’s happened multiple times when the brothers went traveling. When one of the Brothers Drake would go, and get a room while the other waited in the lobby. He would ask for a room that had two beds and the receptionist would look over to where the other brother was sat twiddling his thumbs or playing on his phone. A slight smirk would appear on his or her face and Nathan or Sam would have to thoroughly explain that they were brothers. They wouldn’t believe them of course and switched their two-bed suite for one king size bed. However, Sam would always end up on the floor. Nathan would always kick him out of the bed in his sleep. Sam would try and crawl back into bed but Nathan wouldn’t let him. _(Author’s note: If you think that’s bad. Imagine what happens when Sully’s traveling with them)._ Sam was snapped out of his thoughts by Harry’s fist colliding with the bar top. 

“Buy me a drink sailor.” He said mischievously to Nathan.

“Always.” Nathan smirked and called over the bartender. “Can we have a round of shots, please? And keep them coming.”

“I meant me. Wow, you really know how to make a guy feel special.” Harry sarcastically said rolling his eyes and putting his arm around Nathan.

“How about we move to a table?” Sully suggested as he pointed to the crowd forming behind them. “We’re causing a helluva crowd.” They all nodded and moved towards an unoccupied booth, which Sam noticed, was right next to the sexy man in black from before. Sam caught him staring but brushed it off as he slid in next to Nathan. “How you doing Sam?” Came Sully’s voice, which was genuinely laced with curiosity.

“Good actually, all things considering.” Sam started, looking away from the man in black. “An old contact told me that Nathan was here visiting friends, and after I got out, I thought I would come surprise my little brother here in London. I had some cash saved up and bought a flight here. Got a room in some shitty hostel, took a shower, and then decided that I hadn’t had a beer in 15 years. I was gonna come and see you after I went out. Never thought I’d bang into you here though.” Sam explained, smiling occasionally, over at Nathan.

“Hey, Sam. Don’t look now, but the guy over there keeps looking over here. And I’m pretty sure he’s looking over at you.” Nathan described to Sam.

“Is he wearing black?” Sam asked. Nathan nodded.

“Crap he’s coming over!” Nathan whispered. “Act natural, act natural!” Nathan threw his arms over his head drastically then settling with one arm over Sam and one over Elena.

“What do you see in him?” Sam asked over Nathan to Elena.

“I have no idea.” Was Elena’s response. Nathan looked hurt. “I don’t mean it, cowboy.”

The man in black walked over and stood near their table. Everyone had resulted in their own conversations letting Sam have some privacy.

“Nice tattoo.” The man said pointing to Sam’s neck. Sam’s hand went straight up to cover the tattoo self-consciously. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way. I like it.” The man looked younger than Sam initially thought. He was smaller too. “Mind if I join you?” He said grabbing a chair anyway. “Adler. Rafe Adler.” The man… Rafe said sticking his hand out for Sam to shake. Before he could, he heard Nathan sniggering to himself. Sam didn’t know why. He gave Rafe his hand and tried to shake it, but Rafe lifted his hand up to lips and kissed it instead.

“S… Sam Drake.” Sam barely got his words out and according to the smirk on Rafe’s face, he was pleased he could get Sam to fumble up his words.

“So, what’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?” Rafe asked sipping his wine.

“Just here to see some friends.” Sam looked over to Rafe’s table where a man with silver hair, a woman with dark brown hair and a young woman with blonde hair were sat. “Boring family 

meeting?” Sam questioned. Rafe’s face fell with what he said. “I didn’t mean to offend or anything…”

“No, it’s okay. It’s not really a family meeting or dinner. My parents wanted me to meet the young woman there.” When Sam made no indication of what Rafe meant, he carried on. “They want me to marry her.” Sam’s face changed dramatically.

“Wait, are you telling me, that your parents want you to get married to a woman that you’ve never met?” Rafe nodded. “Did you ask them to do it?” Rafe shook his head. “Wow. Nice people.”

“Aren’t they?” Rafe said finishing off his wine. “I could do with another drink. You?” Sam nodded and slid out of the booth. Everyone had turned to look at Sam.

“Just going to get a drink. I’ll be back.” Sam explained to them as Nathan gave him the thumbs up. Sam and Rafe made their way over to the bar.

“I’ll have a scotch. On the rocks, please, and my friend here will have…” Rafe looked over at Sam to clarify what he wanted. Sam looked over at the menu trying to decide what he wanted. _I should pick a sophisticated drink so Rafe doesn’t think I’m one of those normal guys who always gets a beer. So many drinks. I’ll just get a beer._ Sam was about to speak when Rafe spoke instead. “A white Russian for him please.” Rafe sighed clearly irritated that Sam couldn’t make up his mind.

“I actually wanted a beer.” Sam said annoyed. “Can I have a beer please?” He said to the bartender. They fell into an awkward silence after that. Rafe was the first one to break the silence. 

“You were taking too long.” Rafe spoke. “I don’t like having my time wasted.” Sam was shocked. This guy clearly was used to getting everything he wanted. Sam found nothing wrong with that, but there’s a fine line between being persistent and an arsehole.

“I was deciding. I don’t need people to make my decisions for me. I can order my own drink and one that I actually want. Not one that you _think_ I want.” Sam ranted. Rafe was about to speak when the bartender came over with their drinks.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve let you pick your own drink.” Rafe said not looking at Sam. He took a sip of his scotch. He didn’t sound apologetic, but Sam let it slide.

“I forgive you.” Sam found himself saying. “So, Rafe huh? What’s it short for?” Sam drank his beer, savouring the taste.

“Raphael.” He said finally looking at Sam.

“Like the ninja turtle?” Sam said excitedly.

“Yes.” Was all that Rafe said. They both fell into yet another awkward silence. Rafe turned to look over his shoulder and then walked over to the jukebox. He took out a silver coin which was too big to be a quarter and popped it into the jukebox. He pressed a button and walked back over to Sam. “Dance with me.” Sam felt himself giving his hand to Rafe and walking to the dancefloor. Van Morrison’s voice filled Sam’s ears as Rafe put his hands on Sam’s shoulder. Sam gently placed his hands on Rafe’s waist. Sam lowered his head as Rafe put his head on Sam’s chest.

 _“I’ve been searching a long time.”_ Sam started to sing in Rafe’s ear. Sam didn’t see Rafe smile. _“For someone exactly like you. I’ve been traveling all around the world. Waiting for you to come through. Someone like you makes it all worthwhile. Someone like you keeps me satisfied. Someone exactly like you.”_ Sam looked at Rafe.

“Let’s get out of here.” Rafe whispered in a deep husky voice. Rafe started dragging Sam towards the tables to get his stuff as Sam went to his.

“I’ll see you guys later yeah.” Sam said grabbing his borg jacket and flinging it over his shoulders. Everyone said their goodbyes and Nathan gave Sam a hug.

“Use protection.” Nathan winked at Sam and clapped him on the back. “Have fun.” Sam turned away from his brother and walked over to Rafe’s table where he was having a very heated discussion with his father.

“When have you ever cared what, I do with my life? You’ve never taken interest in what I do and what I want to do. All you care about is your business and that’s all that you’ve cared about. I don’t need a lecture from you old man. Goodbye, mother.” Sam had noticed that Rafe’s faced hadn’t changed the entire time he said this to his father. It kind of scared Sam. How Rafe could say something and not change his expression once. Sam couldn’t even watch The Lion King without crying. Rafe turned to Sam and grabbed his hand again. They started walking out of the pub when Sam asked that dreaded question.

“Are you okay?” Rafe didn’t look at him, just carried on walking. _Okay, soft spot. Noted._ They walked out into the now chilly London night as Rafe took out his keys. They walked over to a black Lamborghini Aventador. Sam hadn’t seen this nice of a car since before he went to prison. Rafe opened the door for him and then went over to his side of the car. “This is a very nice car, Rafe.” Sam said, once Rafe was seated.

“Thank you.” Was all he said as he started driving. It was a quiet ride back to Sam’s place. Or were they going to Rafe’s hotel? He wasn’t sure. All he knew is that he couldn’t wait to get there. Sam looked out the window when he noticed that they weren’t in the city anymore. “You know, you didn’t tell me about your tattoo,” Rafe said looking over at Sam and then back to the road.

“Well, how about this? If you're good, maybe I’ll show you my other tattoo.” Sam said in a low voice. Rafe turned to look at him, his pupils dilated. He turned to look back at the road. “Where are we going by the way? I’m pretty sure you didn’t ask for my address.” Sam questioned looking at Rafe.

“We’re going to my house. I thought you would like it better than, what did you call it? A shitty hostel?” Rafe said smiling. Sam liked his smile.

“How did you know I said that? Were you listening to me talk?” Sam didn’t sound surprised.

“It was a lot better than listening to my father talk about how Charlotte is a lovely girl and would love to get into the family business. Besides, I couldn’t take my eyes off you.” Rafe explained, keeping his eyes on the road. Rafe drove for a few more minutes before coming up to probably the biggest house Sam had ever seen. Rafe opened his window and pressed the buzzer. A few moments later a man answered.

“Good evening, Adler residence how may I help you?” The man spoke in a strong British accent.

“It's me Daryl.” Rafe spoke into the buzzer.

“Young Master Adler. Welcome home.” The man, Daryl said and a moment later the gates opened. Rafe drove inside the gates and down the longest driveway, ever. When Rafe parked up, Sam undid his seatbelt and got out of the car. He went over to Rafe’s side of the car and opened his door for him, holding out his hand.

“My lady.” Sam tried to put on his best British accent but failed. Rafe took his hand and immediately kissed his hand. He worked his way up to his knuckles and then stopped.

“Let’s take this upstairs.” Rafe muttered under his breath. Sam grabbed Rafe and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him up the steps and into the house.

“Your gonna have to guide me, princess. I don’t know where your room is.” Sam spoke over his shoulder to Rafe.

Rafe couldn’t stop laughing. “Go up the stairs. And it’s the room at the end of the hall.” Rafe said in between laughs. Sam did as instructed holding Rafe steady. Every now and then, Sam’s hands would get closer and closer to Rafe’s arse. “Are we there yet Samuel?” Rafe asked with a sigh.

“Sam is fine and yeah. We’re here.” Sam opened the bedroom door and put Rafe down.

“What took so long _Samuel_?” Rafe said making sure to pronounce every syllable in his name.

“It’s not my fault that you have a big house you know.” Sam grabbed Rafe by the waist and picked him up, showering him with kisses down his neck and working his way down to his collarbone. Sam turned Rafe around so he his back was against the wall. Sam started working Rafe’s shirt. “I’ve wanted to take this shirt off since I laid eyes on you.” Sam breathlessly said. Rafe frantically took off Sam’s jacket making sure never to let his lips leave his. Rafe pulled Sam by the shirt over to his bed and pushed him down on it. Rafe climbed on top of Sam and kissed him all over.

“I can’t wait to see that other tattoo.” Rafe whispered in Sam’s ear. Sam closed his eyes, letting the nights’ pleasures overtake him.

***

Rafe woke up to the sun shining brightly in his eyes. He reached over to feel nothing and _no one_ next to him. He opened his eyes and saw that his hands were right. Sam had gone. Rafe got out of bed and started cleaning the floor. That’s when he noticed Sam’s clothes still on the floor. He picked up his Captain America t-shirt and put it on. He walked over to the hamper and put the dirty clothes in it. He walked over to his drawer and picked out some fresh new boxers and put them on. His stomach grumbled pretty god damn loud and he decided it was time for breakfast. After washing up, he made his way downstairs.

Sam was sat at the breakfast bar eating some toast when Rafe arrived. Rafe put his arms around Sam and started kissing his neck.

“I thought you left.” He whispered in his ear.

“Without saying goodbye?” Sam said, turning his head around so he could kiss Rafe on the head. “Toast?” Sam offered Rafe a piece and he took it happily. “Sorry. I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Its okay.” Rafe began. “My bedsheets now smell like you. It was like you were there anyway.”

 “So, what do you want to do today princess?” Sam asked, taking another bite of his toast.

“What do you mean?” Rafe was confused as to why Sam would want to do anything with him. No one ever wants to spend time with him.

“You know, go to the park, to the cinema…?” Sam trailed off, noticing the look of confusion on Rafe’s face. “We don’t have to do any of those things if you don’t want to. We can just stay at home and relax and…” Sam was cut off with Rafe’s lips meeting his.

“We can do anything you want. You want to go on holiday, then let’s go. I don’t care as long as I’m with you.” Sam smiled from ear to ear. Sam jumped up from his seat and hoisted Rafe off his feet, swinging him around. They were interrupted by a deep and angry voice.

“Raphael.” They turned to face Rafe’s father. He didn’t look very happy. “What have I told you about bringing your, _activities,_ home?” Rafe didn’t say anything, just tightened his grip around Sam.

“What I do, is none of your business.” With that, Rafe grabbed Sam and walked out of the kitchen. “What an arsehole. I swear, he never has anything nice to say.” Sam heard Rafe mutter under his breath. “Right, let’s go get ready.”

***

Samuel and Raphael had been dating for a few months now. And to be honest, it was the best relationship either one of them had ever had. Sam was waiting outside of the restaurant that Rafe had made reservations for. It was a high-end joint in Manchester. This Manchester wasn’t anything like the one in America. It was a lot smaller, and the areas are a few miles from each other. This restaurant, Don Giovanni’s, was the nicest one on this street. Well, maybe not the street but close. Just then he saw his beautiful boyfriend in a three-piece black suit walking towards him.

“Wow, Rafe. This place is really something.” Sam said while planting a kiss on Rafe’s cheek.

“Well, it was the nicest one I could find on such a short notice.” Rafe said holding the door open for Sam. They walked in to be greeted by slow Italian music. “Adler.” Rafe told the waitress.

“Of course. Right, this way Mr. and Mr. Adler.” Sam and Rafe exchanged looks before explaining to the waitress the confusion. They were seated in a secluded part of the restaurant and given menus.

Sam looked over the menu with a confused face. “You know, they may give you the description of what’s in the dish but that doesn’t make it any easier to pronounce.” Rafe laughed.

“Just point to the one you want and I’ll say it for you.” Rafe looked over the menu to decide what he wanted. After giving their orders to the waitress, Sam reached over the table to lace his hands with Rafe’s.

“How was the interview? You sounded stressed when I called you.” Sam asked with a worried expression on his face.

“They wouldn’t stop asking me about my love life.” Rafe explained. “They were meant to ask about my business not who I’m seeing. It got on my nerves so much that I blurted out that I’m seeing someone. I didn’t mention you don’t worry but they did. They showed me pictures of you and me holding hands. And then they said that you looked quite a bit older than me. That really got to me, so I stormed off. And that’s when you called me.” Sam squeezed Rafe’s hand tighter.

“Don’t listen to them alright? They don’t know anything. And I happen to think that I age like fine wine.” Sam teased, winking at Rafe. The rest of the night was careless chatter.

*

Ed Sheeran’s voice filled the car on their way home. Sam turned up the volume as he started to sing along.

 _“Girl, you know I want your love. Your love was handmade for somebody like me. Come on now, follow my lead. I may be crazy, don’t mind me. Say, boy, let’s not talk too much. Grab on my waist_ _and put that body on me. Come on now follow my lead. Come, come on now follow my lead.”_ Sam sang loudly.

“I didn’t know you knew this song.” Rafe bellowed over the music.

“Nathan likes him. He’s been catching me up on all the music that I’ve missed.” Sam said as he lowered the volume of the song.

“You know what you need to see? The Lord of the Rings. They are probably the best trilogy of films in the world. I’ve got the box set at home. What do you say?” Rafe spoke with hopefulness in his eyes.

“How could I say no to that face?” Sam smiled, putting his hand on Rafe’s thigh.

“You’re going to love them. I promise.” Rafe drove a little faster after that. Making sure not to get caught by the speed cameras. Watching The Lord of the Rings wasn’t the only thing that happened that night.  

**Author's Note:**

> I know. They fell in love way too quickly, but I tried to base it on the song and that happened. My teeth are rotting because of how sweet it is. And I know Rafe's character changes dramatically, but I wanted to show Rafe controlling and then him not controlling. I tried getting those feels in there. Hope you guys enjoyed it and if you want, follow me on Tumblr and Twitter.  
> Tumblr: mahakparker  
> Twitter: @MahakParker


End file.
